Four Years On: His what?
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: Ah Yes, the now fourteen year old has a girlfriend, and people are desperate to find out who it is, better summary inside, T for safety NegixNodoka. Keep your eyes out for more 'Four Years On' fics, more soon


-1**Four Years On: He's What?**

_Okay Sequel to my story Four Years On: The Reason, It's four years from when Negi first started at the school, it's the girls final year at Mahora. How does the class react when they find out their beloved Negi Sensei has a girlfriend? Not well. NegixNodoka. Pretty OOC but who knows what's happened to their characters after four years_

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine, anything else is not

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you" was all Makie heard as she passed her classroom, the voice although muffled was obviously that of her teacher Negi Springfield. She paused

"I love you too" the second voice was also muffled, she couldn't tell who it was. She bit her lip and ran away, tears welling up. The footsteps were obvious to the people inside, they fled the room as soon as she was no longer in hearing distance. Makie was running in the opposite direction

"Negi-kun has a girlfriend" she said to herself before running into someone, they both fell over. Ayaka stood up

"what was that Makie-san?" she'd caught the word Negi. Unable to contain herself Makie burst into tears

"Negi-kun has a girlfriend, I heard them, they were in the classroom" she ran away still in tears. Ayaka stood silently for a moment before heading towards the classroom, the door was open and there was no-one in sight. She scanned the empty classroom before leaving and storming towards Asuna's dormitory. She was on a mission, stomping around the corner without looking. On the other side of the corridor Negi and Nodoka breathed a sigh of relief, Nodoka giggled

"that was close"

Ayaka knocked on the door of the dormitory Asuna, Konoka and Negi shared. Asuna answered "What do you want Blondie?"

"What's this about my Negi-sensei having a girlfriend?!?"

"A what? Look what that brat does in his own time is none of my concern"

"Don't play innocent, who is it?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about, if Negi-bozu found someone he likes more than you then good for him because I've said all along you'd be a poor choice for a girlfriend"

"Oh really?"

"Yes Really you Baka"

"Oh I'm the Baka?!?" Another door opened and Haruna leant out

"What are you two arguing about now?"

"I think Monkey girl here knows who Negi-sensei's girlfriend is but she won't tell me"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! And I have no idea okay, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you!"

"Negi-kun has a girlfriend?"

"According to Makie-san"

"So who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out"

"I'll help you" Ayaka and Haruna walked off. Asuna retreated into her room shaking her head and muttering insults under her breath, she slammed the door

"What do we do?" Nodoka asked after listening to the conversation

"You act as normal and pretend not to know anything"

"What about you?"

"I'll go with the flow, deny everything" he shrugged "what else can we do?"

"Nothing I guess" He wrapped her in an embrace, she held him close, placing her head on his chest for a moment, He kissed her head. Approaching footsteps made them drop the embrace hurriedly "I love you" she whispered before walking round the corner without a backward glance, she bumped into Yue "oof, sorry Yue" she helped her friend up "are you okay?" Yue shook her head "what is it?"

"It's Negi-Sensei"

"what about him?" she asked trying not to flush or give a backward glance to where she knew he was

"He has a girlfriend…Paru's just told me"

"oh" she looked down trying to hide the flush forming on her cheeks, she avoided Yue's gaze and turned in the pretence of wiping her eyes "I-I'll be back later" without another word she turned away and walked away around the corner to be caught in another embrace, she giggled quietly "Yue's just there"

"Then don't make a noise" He kissed her, she let him, he let her go "who knows how many moments like that we'll have with everyone looking for my girlfriend"

"Maybe she wants to be found, if it means more kisses like that"

"Not now, after graduation, you know we agreed"

"I know, I know, right I'm off to try and avoid Paru, Ayaka, Makie and Yue"

"good luck" she grinned

"you too since it's more you than me they want to speak to" She walked away blowing him a kiss. She walked out of the building and into the grounds keeping an eye out for people. She sat underneath the world tree and hummed to herself

"Hey, hey Nodoka!" she cringed inwardly

"yes Paru?"

"have you heard-"

"Yes I've heard"

"Oh okay any ideas"

"Paru why on earth would I know?" Ayaka ran up behind her "Incho" she said bowing her head in recognition of the girls presence

"Miyazaki-san, Do you have any idea about-" Nodoka shook her head

"no and if you don't mind I'd really like to be alone right now" Haruna grabbed Ayaka's sleeve as the other girl opened her mouth

"Let's leave her be for now" Nodoka sighed in relief, glancing behind her she pulled out her diarum ejus "Haruna, Ayaka" It split into two different books one showing her Haruna's thoughts and the other Ayaka's, she watched them both

'_I think she's lying' _

'_maybe but we'll play along for now, I can get to her later when she's off guard'_

Nodoka shut the books transforming them first into one and then back into her pactio card

"I'm so not dropping my guard anytime soon" she glanced at the darkening sky "I'd better get in" she stood up and walked inside, she could hear yelling from inside Asuna's room, apparently contrary to what Asuna had told Ayaka she cared a lot about Negi's girlfriend. Nodoka cringed "poor Negi" she whispered and entered her own dorm room head lowered, noting the other two people in the room she slumped onto her bed "night" she said dully. She could feel Haruna's eyes watching her every move, she rolled over and slid under the covers, pretending to sleep

"Oh come on Nodoka we know you better than that" she didn't turn over "come on, unless you have something to hide"

"but if I did roll over then you'd insist I was trying to hide the fact I had something to hide" she said her voice muffled by the covers

"wow Paru, she's got you figured out" Yue said

"well I have a point, why won't you talk to us"

"because I want to be alone, I've already told you that" her voice was muffled still, if she pushed it she might be able to get it to sound like she was crying "now please let me sleep" Haruna sighed, maybe she was just upset, she made a mental note to tell Ayaka this

"okay, I'm sorry Nodoka" there was no reply from the purple haired girl who lay in silence. She closed her eyes but try as she might she couldn't sleep, rolling over she pulled out her diarum ejus and read through her previous entries, she knew Haruna and Yue could see her, she entered an entry for that day, she closed her eyes once more wondering if when people knew her relationship with Negi could ever be the same. She was unaware of falling asleep until she woke up hours later. Her diary was gone, she sat up and checked the floor and under the covers, there was no doubt about it, it was missing. She got out of the bed being careful not to wake anyone and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Yue's sleeping figure and then Haruna's empty bed. "Damn" she whispered and dressed quickly, she knew exactly where her diary was and it wasn't good. She ran out the room and ran towards Ayaka's room, Haruna was at the door "Paru" she whispered a hint of sadness in her voice "please don't" Haruna lowered her fist and looked at Nodoka, Nodoka's diary in her hand "I know Ayaka wants to know, but we want it kept private"

"I promised I'd help her"

"and I promised I'd keep it a secret, I thought we were friends?"

"we are"

"then give me the book" Haruna looked at the floor and passed her the book, Nodoka shut it

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I even considered doing something like that to you…"

"It's okay, just swear you won't tell her, or anyone" Haruna nodded

"I won't, but, we should tell Yue" Nodoka nodded

"Yeah, first thing tomorrow" there were footsteps coming down the corridor

"Crap, must be patrols, run!" The girls ran for it, barely escaping to their dorm in time, they shut the door giggling "That was close"

"Where have you been?" Yue asked from her bed

"err…" Haruna nudged Nodoka

"It's now or never"

"Yue…"

_Okay, sorry for the occ-ness again . especially with Paru, only towards the end did I realise how ooc she was acting against Nodoka._

_Sorry, but all the same, Reviews please, flames used to toast marshmallows_


End file.
